In recent years, display elements of television receivers and other image display devices have been making a transition from conventional cathode-ray tube displays to thin-type display devices incorporating thin-type display elements such as liquid crystal display panels and plasma display panels, thus allowing image display devices to become thinner. A known example of such display devices is a display device described in Patent Document 1 below.
Patent Document 1 discloses a display device equipped with: a flat display element (display panel); a structure that is at least partially positioned on a side of one main surface of the flat display element; and a flexible substrate (such as a driver board and a flexible wiring line), whose base end is electrically connected to the flat display element and is projecting outward from the flat display element. The flexible substrate is provided with a fold-back portion that is folded back toward the side of one main surface of the flat display element and an attaching portion that is placed at the front end of the fold-back portion and is attached to the structure via an attaching member.